Leaving
by bonesmad
Summary: Lisbon stayed in the office even longer then usual. She had one voice telling her he was going to get in contace and another saying she'd never see him again


Watching the clock on the wall  
>Been a while since you called<p>

Lisbon sighed and looked away from the clock. And sat back on her white couch. Her phone was left on the coffee table silent as it had been for the last few hours. She didn't know why she kept checking it. somewhere in the back of her head she still thought he'd call.

I can't help but wait  
>It's late and I can't get no sleep<p>

She should have gone home hours ago but she was telling herself that it'd be easier for him to find, or contact her here. This was the first time ever that her couch wasn't comfortable, where she couldn't find a spot on the couch that she could sink into and grab a few minutes sleep before she drove home or got back into a case file.

Something's different this time  
>It just doesn't feel right<p>

She bit her lip and sighed again. She just couldn't shake this feeling in her stomach. The other voice in her head telling her he wouldn't ring.

Have we broken in two?  
>Am I really gonna lose you tonight?<p>

Almost ten years into their aquaintence and she was going to lose him now. After all they'd gone through this was what was going to rip them apart. She'd been the first officer on the scene when he'd rung in his families murders cause she'd been working on the case with him before. She'd seen the look on his face that day. And the look on his face earlier today. He was changed again. Like that day. Six years ago.

You come walking in  
>Tears in your eyes<br>Pretending like it's alright 

"Lisbon why aren't you at home?" she heard and her head wipped around, and there he was standing at the door. Looking more then worse for wear, his suit beyond badly wrinkled. His eyes were red raw. And there was clearly tear marks down his cheeks.

"Jane…" she sat up.

"Go on head home! You need some sleep."

"Jane are you…"

"Didn't you hear me? Go home." He grinned turning walked back out the door.

But I know you're leaving  
>I know that smile<p>

She jumped up and ran afer him.

"Jane don't…" she started but stopped when he turned and she ran straight into him.

"Don't what?" he asked still throwing her his grin.

"Leave." She said quietly.

I can tell you've been crying  
>You're gonna say goodbye<br>I wish I could stop you

"Please Jane don't go. Just talk to me." She reached up to rub the tear streak from his face but he moved away.

"Lisbon…" she looked up at him and felt tears begin to prick her eyes. She'd seen this day coming but she'd never realised how much she would want to stop him.

But you've made up your mind  
>I beg you don't go<br>But I already know you're leaving

"Jane I…" she couldn't beg. No matter how much she wanted to. She couldn't bring herself to beg. Besides. She knew he had made up his mind. He was going. She could do nothing.

Where does the time go?  
>Between goodbye and hello <p>

"_Agent Lisbon!__ There you are. I want to introduce you to someone. This is Patrick Jane. he will be collaborating with you and the team on this new serial killer case we have. Red john I think isnt it." Minelli said as he walked in to the bull pen. She looked up from the new rookie she was training in, he'd just arrived from a bomb unit to serious crimes. _

"_Sorry__ what's your name?" she asked looking from her boss to the man beside him, when she stopped short. Frozen by two blue eyes that bore into her. _

"_Jane. Patrick Jan__e. pleasure to meet you." The blue eye winked and the perfectly crooked smile grinned at her. she felt her heart jump. _

"_Lisbon. __Same." She managed to choke out. _

"_Right where's the kettle." He said looking around. _

"_Right there Mr Jane." Minelli pointed over to their small kitchen. The blonde man turned immedietly. Her boss turned back to her. "Don't bother. He's married." _

"What I…"

She watched as he turned to head to that same kitchen. It had been almost a decade since they met. And he still made her heart jump from time to time.

How did we come to this is there something we missed  
>Along the way<p>

She knew that he'd leave once Red john was caught. She'd known that for years. And yet she'd missed this. She'd missed the moment where she'd fallen in love.

With your bags at the door  
>I wanna pull you in close<br>And hold you once more even though 

She followed him out and took a quick glance at his desk. The sparce table was now completely empty. He must have packed up before coming into her. he came from the kitchen with his favourite tea mug in his hand.

"Would you not listen to me for once and go get some sleep." She just shook her head and reached out taking his arms, about to pull him closer into an embrace when she stopped herself. It wouldn't be the first time she'd hugged him. And if she did it would probably be the last.

I know you're leaving  
>I know that smile<br>I can tell you've been crying  
>You're gonna say goodbye<p>

He took his arm from her grasp and put a hand to her face. He smiled gently

"Lisbon…"

I wish I could stop you  
>But you've made up your mind<br>I beg you don't go  
>But I already know, I know you're leaving <p>

She shook her head. Red John was gone. Jane was going. She didn't want to hear this.

"I have been doing some serious thinking since last night. And well I'm leaving…"

Here come the sleepless nights  
>Here come the tears I'm gonna cry<br>Here comes the last goodbye leaving us behind  
>Oh this can't be right <p>

He looked down at her and realised that finally getting Red John wasn't going to put him at rest. No matter where he went now. Where ever he started again he would still be faced with nights lying on what ever couch he had staring at the ceiling. He'd cried that day. Cried for his wife and daughter. But again he knew that wouldn't be thelast time tears came to his eyes. For the hundreth time that day he wondered was he doing the right thing.

I know you're leaving  
>I know that smile<br>I can tell you've been crying  
>You're gonna say goodbye <p>

She went to pull away from him.

"I know Jane. I've always known. We got him. You're gone."

I wish I could stop you  
>But you've made up your mind<br>I beg you don't go  
>But I already know, I know you're leaving<p>

He went to stop her from leaving his embrace. He knew how stubborn she was if she closed up again after opening like that a minute ago he might lose her. she knew he was leaving but he'd just come to a new conclusion. A new way to start again.

"Come with me."

We're leaving


End file.
